


Cry Your Wounded Cry

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Derek, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Derek, forgive me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back from work early to pick up a few things and finds Derek. Having Derek time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Your Wounded Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I just. I don't know what to say. Um- I noticed that all the Daddy kink fics in this ship all have Derek being the really dominant one so- yeah. Also, Derek's seventeen (almost eighteen) in this, and stiles is somewhere around like twenty six. Derek came to live with him after the fire but it's not like an official father thing.

"Dad..... _Daddy_ \- Please..." 

Fear strikes through Stiles' heart at hearing the muffled words from upstairs- he'd only left for work a couple of minutes ago, only coming back because he forgot the case file. But Derek- Stiles could hear him from down here- possibly moaning in pain- calling for his dad. Naturally, Stiles is worried- Derek had come to live with them after the fire, but he'd never called anyone in the house Daddy.

Each thought began to snowball into another and Stiles began to truly fear for the kid he thought of as his to take care of. Surely if he was in so much pain that he was calling for his dad- at what, seventeen, almost eighteen years old? 

His heart beating rapidly and uneven, Stiles sprints up the stairs expecting the worse. He can feel the edges of a panic attack sinking in, hearing the moans and groans getting louder as he trips and stumbles his way to his son's bedroom door. The cries are increasing in tempo, becoming more strained, and Stiles follows them, bursting through the door-

To see his son, the kid he'd _given_ the birds and the bees talk (awkwardly) to- naked, writhing on the bed wantonly, trying to muffle his cries with a bite to his own wrist. Stiles instinctually followed the line of his other hand- the one wrapped tightly around Derek's flushed cock, smeared in pre come and what Stiles knew to be lube Derek stole from him. 

He looks like a wet dream. 

A very repressed, very wrong, very _hot_ wet dream. 

Derek jerks his head up, his eyes slowly dragging up Stiles' form, meeting his hard gaze. Stiles- Stiles swallows hard, trying to drag his eyes away from the boy in front of him. 

Clearing his throat Stiles attempts to break the silence, "I- I, uh, thought you were in pain, uh, ha, paternal instincts kicking in? Right? I'm just-"

HIs words taper off as he continues to gaze. Even as he had been talking, Stiles  can't help the way his eyes trail back down Derek's chest, widening at the glistening sweat, watching as Derek's hand slows to stop, tightly gripping the base of his own cock. Stiles swallows hard again. And he almost moans when he sees another pearly drop of precum ooze from Derek's slit and the small, almost helpless continued shifting of Derek's hips. Stiles can feel the stirring in his own pants, can feel the heat and need growing in his body. Clearing his throat one last time, Stiles walks out of the room, Derek's startled and somewhat disappointed gaze following him as he goes. 

And he goes to work. 

Forgets the case file again. 

Resolutely does not jerk off at all while he's at work, on his way to work, or on his way back from work. 

He does however, lose his shit when he comes home to a full meal waiting for him on the table, Derek wandering around the kitchen in an apron while finishing up potatoes. God damn potatoes. Who knew that the day Stiles broke, the day he finally wanted to give in to long seeded sidelong glances coming out of the shower and way too close standing would be topped off with potatoes. 

Derek gives him a small, shy smile when he sees Stiles awkwardly standing in the room leading into the kitchen- he even eagerly waves Stiles over, pulling out a chair for him at the table. Stiles is immediately alert, forgetting the day's earlier events- Derek only cooks when he's fucked up big time. 

But Stiles doesn't want Derek to feel like it was his fault- doesn't want any problems between them because of Stiles' stupidity and wrong timing. Worse- what if Derek noticed Stiles' own arousal and  is sickened by Stiles' attraction?

"I'm sorry about earlier- I was scared that you were hurt- I-I should've knocked." The words are fast and nearly choked out from Stiles. He feels his cheeks burn and he feels like the teenager as he stares down at his plate. 

But Derek simply nods, a small smile on his face, and things seem to settle back into normalcy. They talk about their days, Stiles telling Derek about the various prostitutes that came through and said to say hi to the little boy who used to sit in Stiles' office. Derek tells his father about the video games played with Boyd and the homework that was easily avoided. A normal day and a normal dinner. 

That is until they head up to bed. Stiles is about to say goodnight, silently trying to figure out if he should jerk off in bed or in the shower- when Derek gets a determined look on his face and finally talks about earlier. 

"You heard me. I know you did. I was thinking about you- been thinking about you since I got here." Derek's eyes are steadfast as he looks at Stiles, but the blush on his cheeks give him away. "If you don't feel the same way- which I doubt- then fine." 

Stiles has been frozen since Derek started talking but his head snaps up to look at Derek at his last words. It's wrong, he knows it's wrong but the helpless look on Derek's face, the whines and moans from earlier-

Stiles springs forward, eagerly sliding his hands to cradle Derek's face as he kisses the younger boy. Derek makes a breathy sounding moan against Stiles' lips, his hips bucking in eager excitement. The kisses are sloppy and heated, and Stiles pushes his thumb into Derek's jaw, forcing his mouth open to slide his tongue inside. Derek's inexperience is obvious, but he easily makes up for it with eagerness.

Stiles walks them through the doorway and into his room, gently pushing Derek down onto Stiles' bed while keeping them connected. Derek gasps loudly when Stiles straddles him, sitting astride Derek's muscled thighs. As he trails sucking kisses down Derek's neck, Stiles reaches for the hem of Derek's shirt, pulling it up and letting it scrape roughly across Derek's pebbled nipples. He smirks at the breathy whine he gets in return. 

From there Stiles begins sucking hotly on Derek's chest, leaving a mess of hickeys in his wake. Meanwhile Derek's hips are jumping up from the bed, Derek making little cries and whines in the back of his throat. After sucking tightly on Derek's nipples until Derek begs for more, Stiles leans down to gently tug on the hairs of Derek's happy trail. 

"Daddy- _please_." Derek begs, his hips canting helplessly off the bed. Stiles coos gently, shushing him and murmuring softly into Derek's stomach, "It's okay baby boy, Daddy'll take care of you." 

At his words Derek lets out a soft moan, hands clenching in the mussed up bed spread. Stiles sits up, pulling off his shirt as he goes back to straddling Derek. He begins grinding his hips in a devastatingly slow circle, enough to draw out the pleasure for both of them. "Is this what you thought about? When you had your hands all over yourself, were you thinking about this?"

Derek's panting into the crook of his arm, his mouth a perfect "O" and his eyes squeezed shut in bliss, but he nods. Stiles smirks again before drawing up completely, earning a frustrated groan from Derek. It just makes him smirk harder as he pulls off his own jeans and then gently tugs Derek's off too. When he pulls off Derek's boxers he watches as his cock springs free, smearing against Derek's stomach already. Stiles licks his lips in anticipation. 

Instead of taking Derek into his mouth though, he ignores his arousal for leaving soft kisses up the inside of Derek's soft thighs. When he tugs them apart a soft cry leaves Derek's lips, and when he leaves a gentle kiss over Derek's hole he lets out a louder, harsher cry. Reveling in Derek's noises, Stiles leaves an eager lick with his tongue, dragged across Derek's hole. Curses and groans leave Derek and Stiles sets to work, licking across and up and down stripes until pointing his tongue, pushing inside Derek with rough, unrelenting pushes of his tongue. 

"Oh God, Dad- _Daddy, please!_ Please, make me come, God, wanted you for so long-" He gasps hollowly, his hips circling against Stiles' face helplessly. Stiles pushes one long, crooked finger in, and Derek begins tugging harshly at his cock. "Oh, please- please, Daddy." His words devolve into an torrid of whines and cries.

Stiles bats Derek's hand away, explaining when Derek lets out a wounded keen- "I want you to come in my mouth like a good boy. Can you do that for me? Or do you want your own hand?" Derek shakes his head, lost in his haze of pleasure as Stiles pushes in another finger, crooking them against Derek's sweet spot as he swallows down Derek's aching arousal.  Derek bursts against Stiles' tongue, his salty come easily sliding down Stiles' throat. He hums at the taste and Derek lets out one last over stimulated cry.

Stiles crawls up Derek's body, peppering his face with chaste, soothing kisses, calming him down from his high. He gently shushes Derek, cooing softly as he brushes the hair away from Derek's face. Derek sighs, finally opening his eyes and looking Stiles over- he squints, almost glaring, "why are you still wearing underwear? Aren't you going to fuck me, Daddy?"

Derek's smirking, but Stiles immediately feels his cock twitch in the trap that his boxers have become. He darts forward again, pulling Derek into a filthy, drawn out kiss. When he pulls away Derek's half hard again and looking dazed.

"You know, you stole my lube. So now I have to walk all the way to your room to get it." Derek instantly flushes, his ears burning red as Stiles laughs. He starts to get up from the bed when Derek lets out a whimper.

Smiling, Stiles turns back around to face him, "just kidding, don't worry- although you shouldn't be stealing my lube. I have some more in here."

Stiles can't help but grin at Derek's relieved look.

He sobers up though, as he pulls off the rest of his clothing, looking at Derek with a concerned face. "You're sure?"

Derek rolls his eyes, but the blush and a small, shy smile have appeared on his face as he nods. Stiles kisses his way back down Derek's body, but he goes much quicker, rather than drawing it out like before. Derek's loose from earlier, and Stiles easily pushes in with two fingers, rubbing against Derek's sweet spot just to see him jerk and moan. Stiles also lets a lubed up hand stray to Derek's cock, stroking it back to full hardness, watching it leak at the tip.

Soon Derek's thrashing on the bed, his head falling back and forth as high pitched whines leave him. "Please- god, Daddy, m'ready, please, just fuck me."

Cursing, Stiles lubes up his cock and lines himself up. He pushes in, filling Derek in one smooth thrust. Derek's head falls back, his chest heaving as he pants, his cock leaking steadily against his stomach. When Stiles shifts slightly, he slides in just a little deeper, and Derek arches his back, his face shocked in pleasure.

Derek lets out a soft cry, "Daddy...." Whimpers follow, and Stiles curses again at the grip of Derek's body around his. He pulls back slowly, before thrusting in just as slow, dragging across Derek's sweet spot on the way back in. Derek throws his head back, his arms coming up to wrap around Stiles' shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. Derek's legs also come up around Stiles' slim hips, his feet pushing him in deeper with each thrust. 

"Feels so good... oh god, please don't stop- please-" Stiles coos, shushing Derek. "Never gonna stop baby, promise."

The thrust devolve into a mess of eager pushing and pulling, Derek's body greedily sucking Stiles' in. Stiles moans, low and deep with every push, making sure to graze Derek's sweet spot every time. Derek's no longer speaking, just small whimpers and keens leaving him. The kiss they shared ends up just being shared air between them, both of them panting and licking into each others mouths without much finesse. 

Stiles shifts, his hips punching in harder and faster, watching as Derek begins to come apart between them. Stiles looks to Derek's flushed chest, to his blushing face dripping in sweat. HIs eyes are again squeezed tight with each thrust, his mouth open on an unending moan. "You're doing so good for me, baby. You look so good and you take me so well." Derek whines at Stiles' words.

"Come on baby, come for me, be a good boy." Stiles can feel himself nearing the end, and he wants Derek desperately to go first. But everything just seems to push both of them higher and higher at this point, but it's when Stiles loosely wraps his hand around Derek's cock that Derek jerks his head back, letting out a long, wounded cry as he comes between them. 

_"Daddy!"_

Stiles thrusts once, twice more and comes, deep inside Derek, feebly continuing in order to ride both of their orgasms out. Stiles pulls out, leaving a kiss on Derek's forehead when he winces. Derek is weak and coltish, laying back in a haze of post coital bliss, and allows Stiles to rearrange them so Derek's back is to Stiles' front. 

He snuffles against the back of Derek's neck, leaving a soothing kiss there as Derek tightly grips Stiles' arms to his chest. Of course, Stiles breaks the blissful silence. "You know we're going to have to talk about this, right?"

Derek sighs, murmuring something about Stiles getting grey hair if he worries too much and to shut up and go to sleep. 

Smiling, for once Stiles does as he's told.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah- uh. If you like that sort of thing, hope you enjoyed. If you don't then I don't know why you made it this far to read this, but I can assure you, I am aware of all the things.


End file.
